Hits N Twists
by VaiBa
Summary: Life Takes Many Twists N Turns...After Every Hit To Our Life It Has Two Ways To Go...One Which Destructs You...N The Other That Makes Out Full Through Your Life...Just You Have To Be Strong At Your Decision N Always Have A Positive Attitude Towards Life...
_Hey Gydas,_

 _This V Is Back With A Os….._

 _Kispe Based Hai Batanemai Koi Problem Nahi Hai, But Still Nahi Bataungi….._

 _Happy Reading…_

* * *

 _ **HITS N TWISTS**_

" Chodo Muze…..I Said Leave Me….Ughhhh…Chodo Muze….." A Girl Around 17-18 Trying To Free Herself From The Strong Grip Of Two Ladies Around Her Both The Hands, Screaming And Yelling For Help….But Of No Use…

Both The Ladies Were In Their Early 30's…Still Something Was Wrong With Them…N That Was Clearly Visible…

They Were Dragging Her Through A Chawl….The Chawl Named KUNDAN

The Chawl Was Not Usual One…Many Ladies Were Present At The Door Step Of The Houses…..Dressed In Heavy Embroidery Sarees, Heavy Make-Up, N Lots Of Jewellery…

The Girl Was Mature Enough To Recognize The Surrounding…She Was Trying Her Best To Escape But Seemed Unsuccessful…

Yes The Area Was Mumbai's Red Light Area….

The Two Ladies Got Her To A House Present There…..It Was More Like A Royal…Yet A Horrible Place….As They Entered They Straight Made Their Way To The Main Hall….

" _ **AAKA**_ …..Aaj Ye Mili…Station Pe Baith K Roo Rahi Thi….Tho Ham Isey Yaha Leke Aagaey…Chori Hai Ekdam Mast…..Bas Zara Zyada Bolti Hai…." Said One Of The Two Ladies….N They Almost Pushed The Young Girl In The Front Of Aaka.

Aaka , A Lady In Her Late 40's, There Was Nothing Such There That Took Place Without Aaka's Permission…..Even If A Crow Escapes That Chawl, Aaka Would Easily Come To Know About It, She Had A Strong Control Over Each N Every Soul Present There….

Aaka Looked At The Girl From Her Royal Chair…..She Looked Her Head To Toe And Back Again….

"Hmm….Maan Liya Tum Dono Ki Pasand Aachi Hai….Chokhi Hai Ye Chori…..Ab Isey Jaldisey Tayaar Karo…Dekhte Hai Kya Chees Hai Ye…."Aaka Said While Chewing Her Tobacco….

" Just Leave…..Chod Do Muze…..Mai Aapki Koi Bhi Baat Nahi Sunungi….Kabhi Nahi…Ye Sab Mai Nahi Karungi…Chahe Meri Jaan Kyu Naa Chali Jaaye Par Mai Ye Nahi Karungi…..….Samze Aap….." The Girl Yelled Out, N Turned To Move Out, But Was Stopped By A Boy….May Be Three-Four Years Elder To Her…

"Chori, Ek Baar Koi Ladki Aaka K Kothe Pe Aa Jaye tho Wapas Nahi Jati Samzi….." Aaka Said Very Calmly….

" Par Mai Nahi Rukungi Yaha Pe…..Muze Ghar Jana Hai…..Mere Mummy Papa K Paas….Janey Dijiye Muze Plz….." She Said Folding Her Hands….

" Ham Jab Yaha Aaye The Tab Ham Bhi Teri Taraha Hi The…..Par Chinta Mat Kar….Tuze Aadat Pad Jaigi Iss Sab Ki Jaisey Hamey Pad Gai….."A Voice Came From Another Lady Who Was Massaging Aaka's Legs…

"Kya Galti Hai Meri…..Mai Nahi Karna Chahti Ye Sab…..Aap Muzpe Aisey Zabardasti Nahi Kar Sakte…." The Girl Said…

" Thik Hai….Tuze Kothe Pe Nahi Baithana…Par Tu Yahase Zinda Nahi Jaa Sakti…." Aaka Said…..

" Aap Bolo Aaka Tho Abhi Issey Yaha Thok Du…" _**AMAN**_ Said Loading His Gun….

" Ruk Jaa Aman, Iss Ki Jaan Leke Tu Kyu Apne Haath Gande Kar Raha Hai…Ye Khud Apne Hathose Maregi…Jaa Vo Leke Aa….."Aaka Ordered N Aman Went Inside…

The Girl Was Having Terrified Expressions, She Was Very Much Scared, N Aaka Was Analyzing Her Every Expression…Here Soon Aman Got A Small Bottle Of Some Liquid, On That Bottle Was Written 'Rat Killer'…..He Handed The Bottle To Aaka…..

"Tere Paas Do Raste Hai, Yaa Tho Meri Baat Maan Ke Kothe Pe Baith Jaa…Aur Nahi Baithana Tho Ye Zeher Pe Le….Aur De De Khud Ki Jaan…" Aaka Said Forwarding Her The Bottle…

The Girl Was Crying Badly…She Looked At The Bottle And Then At Aaka…. She Was Not At All Sure What She Was Suppose To Do…..Easily Give Up Her Life Being A Coward Or To Be Strong Enough To Face The Life With The Twist Of Her Life….She Thought Of Many Things…..Aaka Had Her Gaze Fixed On Her….

" Bolna Aasan Hota Hai Chori… 'Mai Mar Jaungi Par Ye Nahi Karungi' Ye Sirf Filmome Hi Aacha Lagta Hai…Aasliyat Mai Vaisa Bartav Karna Bohot Mushkil Hota Hai….Dar Gai Naa Zeher Se…..Tho Bol Baith Rahi Hai Naa Kothe Pe….." Aaka Asked Expecting A Positive Answer….

But To Her And Everyones Surprise, The Girl Took The Bottle…

" Nahi….Mai Nahi Baithungi…(She Closed Her Eyes) I Always Loved You Mom N Dad…." She Said So, Looked At The Bottle A Tear Slipped Her Eyes…N Without Anymore Delay She Gulped The Liquid From The Bottle…

The Ladies Around Her Were Looking Her In A Shocked Manner…..N Aaka N Aman Were Standing Silent…..

The Girl Had Her Eyes Closed, She Was Waiting For Burning N Pain From Her Internal Organs , But It Didn't Happen…..

After 10-12 Minutes She Finally Opened Her Eyes N Looked At Her Surrounding…She Was A Bit Surprised….

" Aaka Isspe Tho Zeher Ka Aasar Hua Hi Nahi Hai….Ye Tho Bach Gai….." Said A Lady Standing In The Hall….

"O God…Kyu….Kyu Aap Muze Marne Nahi De Rahe….Nahi Jeena Hai Muze Yaha….." The Girl Collapsed On The Ground….

Aaka Moved To Her, N Sat Down With Her…She Slowly Creased Her Cheeks N Smiled….

"Bhagwan Ji Ka Tho Pata Nahi, Par Mai Nahi Chahti Tu Mare…" Aaka Said Looking At Her, She Lifted Her Head In Surprise…

" Aaj Tak Iss Kothe Pe Bohot Ladkiya Aai, Koi Bhi Apni Marzise Nahi Aaya, Har Ladki Ko Apne Parvar K Paas Jana Tha, Mainey Kisiko Jane Nahi Diya….. Kisi Bhi Ladki Ko Kothe Pe Nahi Baithana Tha….Aur Sab Ko Mainey Ye Zeher Samne Diya…Par Unhey Apni Jaan Nahi Khoni Thi, Isliye Maan Gaye Meri Baat Aur Baith Gaye Kothe Pe…..Par Tu Aisi Peheli Ladki Hai, Jisney Aaka K Kothe Pe Aake Uss Zeher Ko Pene Ki Himmat Dikhai…Aur Isiliye Mai Tuze Kothe Pe Nahi Baithne Dungi….."Aaka Explained N Said Patting Her Head…..

The Girl Looked Surprised…..This Was Unexpected For Her….For The First Time Since She Entered She Felt A Bit Warmth In That Place…Lots Of Questions Visible In Her Those Brownish Eyes….

"Aisye Mat Dekh…..Aaka Ne Zeher Lane Bola Hi Nahi Tha Muze…Tune Jo Piya Vo Zeher Tha Hi Nahi…" Said Aman Folding His Hands Near His Chest…..

Now This Was Much Odd….What Aaka Did So…..Why…N Now What Is Gona Happen…..N Lots More Question….

Aaka Got Up N Made Her Stand…She Smiled….

" Dekh Tuze Mai Kothe Pe Nahi Bithaungi….Par Ye Bhi Sach Hai Ki Mai Tuze Ghar Nahi Jaane De Sakti…..Aaj Agar Tuze Choda Tho Baaki Ladkiyo K Sath Naainsafi Hogi…..Par Haa Ye Aaka Ki Zuban Hai…..Yahape Koi Bhi Tera Baal Bhi Baaka Nahi Karega…Tuze Vo Sab Ye Teri Aaka Dilaigi….." Aaka Said Assuring Her….

" Par Aap Mere Liye Ye Sab Kyu Karengi?" The Girl Asked Yet Confused…..

" Kaash Tere Jitni Himmat Muzmai Yaa Yaha K Kisi Bhi Chori Mai Hoti…..Tho Aaj Mai Ya Vo Yaha Nahi Hote, Hamari Zindagi Bohot Aachi Hoti…..Par Tune Vo Himmat Dikhai…..Teri Aakho Mai Kuch Kar Dikhane Ki Kuch Banne Ki Zid Hai…Khud Ka Respect Karti Hai Tu…N Issiliye Tu Jo Chahegi Vo Sab Tuze Laake Dungi Mai….." Aaka Said Turning Around…..

" Aman…..Aajse Ye Teri Zimmedari Hai…..Tuze Maine Apne Bête Ki Taraha Pala, Ab Tu Isey Teri Behen Ki Taraha Palega…Samza…" Aaka Looked At Aman…

" Jaan Pe Khel Jaunga Aaka Par Isey Kuch Nahi Hone Dunga….."Aman Said Confidently…

" Par Aaka Iski Vajahase Baaki Ladkiya Apne Muh Kholengi…..Tho….Aur Agar Isney Aapki Aachai Ka Phyda Uthaya Tho…." Said One Of The Two Ladies….

" Aaka Aasanisey Kisipe Bharosa Nahi Karti…..Agar Isney Dhoka Diya Tho Iske Sath Ham Nahi Duniya Hi Hisab Barabar Karegi….(To The Girl) Dhamka Nahi Rahi Hu….Sachai Bata Rahi Hu…Champa Issey Pehele Yahasey Bhag Gai…..Ghar Gai Tho Gharwaloney Gharse Nikal Diya…Duniya Ne Iss Samaj Ne Usey Itna Akela Kar Diya Ki Zinda Nahi Reh Pai…..Hamney Uske Antim Sanskar Kiye….Koi Nahi Tha Uske Pass…..Tho Ab Tuz Pe Hai…Aaka Pe Bharosa Karna Hai Yaa Usey Dhika Dena Hai" Aaka Said Much More Softly…..

The Girl Thought A Lot….She Knew She Had No Other Option….

" Mai Nahi Aapko Dhoka Dungi…..Kabhi Nahi….Par….."She Stopped

" Bol Le….Apne Andar Kuch Bhi Mat Rakh….." Aaka Said

" Kya Mai Bhi Aapko AAKA Bula Sakti Hu?" She Said In A Very Low Voice…..

Aaka Laughed Out Loud N Said "Haa Zaroor…"

N Aaka Hugged Her…She Smiled, This Was Not Usual For Her….The Perfume Used By Aaka Was Very Strong…..It Was A Bit Suffocating…..But She Managed Herself…

" Shama Iske Liye Kamra Tayaar Kar….Mere Kamre K Baju Wala…..Jaa…" Aaka Ordered N Shama Went….

" Aaka, Aage Kya Karna Hoga…" Aman Asked…

" Kal Jaake Iss Ke Liye Aachese Kapde Leke Aana…Aisey Kapde Jissey Ye Bahar Jaa Sakegi….Kundan K Bahar…Issey Bhi Sath Leke Jaana…." Aaka Said….

" Kya Mai Ek Request Kar Sakti Hu…" She Asked A Bit Scared….

"Bolo…." Aman Said…..

" Mai Yaha Karungi Kya…Matlab Mai Tho Kuch Nahi Kar Paungi….Meri Padhai Bhi Tho Band Hogi Naa…"She Said Innocently N Getting Teary….

"Chori Muze Meri Baat Tho Khatam Karne Do….Aman….Aate Waqt Isey Jo College Chahiye, Jo Padhna Chahati Hai Vo Zara Dekh Lena….Muze Nahi Samajta Par Tuze Sab Malum Hai Naa…..Tho Tu Dekh Le….." Aaka Said…..

" Aaka Aap Iske Liye Itna Kar Rahe Ho….Par Abhi Tak Aapne Iska Naam Nahi Puch…..Aur Agar Ye Kal Bhag Gai Tho…Yaa Ye College Se Bhag Gai Tho…" Again A Doubt Arose From Among The Ladies…..

Aaka Looked At Them N Then At The Young Girl Standing In Front Of Her…..Aaka Had A Great Experience Of Reading Eyes N Feeling Touch…N For This Girl She Was Sure That She Won't Cheat, Her Eyes Were That True…..N That Was The Reason Why Aaka Was Treating Her Way Different From Others…

The Girl Was Silent " Inka Doubt Karna Jayaz Hai, Par Mai Bhi Nahi Dhoka Dungi Inhey, Vaisey Bhi Mom Aur Dad Ko Tho Muzse Pehelesehi Nafrat Hai, Agar Mai Yaha Rahungi Tho Shayad Vo Log Vaha Khush Rahenge…Lagta Hai Bhagwan Ji bHi Yahi Chahte Hai….Ab Yahi Mera Ghar Hai….."She Thought…

" Mera Naam _**ISHITA**_ Hai….Aur Bharosa Kariye Muzpe Mai Nahi Dhoka Dungi Aapko…Aaka Apne Mere Liye Itne Socha….Aapka Hamesha Muzpe Ehsan Rahega….." She Said Folding Her Hands…

" Ehsan Parayo Pe Karte Hai….Apno Pe Nahi….."Aaka Said….

" Aaka Karma Tayaar Hai…"Shama Said Coming Down…..

" Jaa…..Jake Aaram Kar…Shama Leke Ja Isey…" Aaka Said N Ishita Moved To Her New Room…

And She Went Upstairs Following Shama…..Here In The Hall All Other Ladies Around Were Just Looking At The Scene Being Shocked…..

" Aaka Ye Kya Kiya Apne….."

" Ye Galat Hai Aaka…..Aap Aisa Nahi Kar Sakti….."

" Aaka Aap Koi Aur Hi Plan Tho Nahi Bana Rahi Naa….."

" Aaka Aap Kahe Tho Iski Akad Utar Du…"

The Ladies Present There Spoke Up…..Aaka Looked Angrily To Them…

" Iss Ladki Ki Taraf Agar Kisine Apni Ghandi Nazre Dali Tho Aaka Se Bura Koi Nahi Hoga…..Aaj K Baad Aaka Ki Beti Kehelaigi Vo….Isliye Zuban Sambhalke…Varna Vahi Zuban Nikalke Hath Mai Rakh Dungi….Ab Jao Sab….Jao….." Aaka Scolded All Of Them, N All Of Them Moved Back…

After All Were Gone…..

" Aman, Iska Aachese Khayal Rakhna…Pata Nahi Kyu Par Ye Ladki Baaki Yo Ki Taraha Nahi Lag Rahi Muze…Aaj Bohot Dino Baad Kisiko Dekh K Apna Pan Mehsoos Hua Muze…"Aaka Said…..

" Aap Chinat Mat Kijiye…..Mai Hu Iske Sath…..Aur Aapke Sath Bhi…." He Said…..

.

.

.

Here In The Room Ishita Entered N Was Very Nervous, Shama Saw That N Smiled…

" Bohot Kismat Wali Ho Jo Kothe Pe Aake Bhi, Zindagi Aaram Ki Hone Wali Hai, Aaka Ka Dil Jeet Liya Hai Tumney…Peheli Ladki Ho Jissey Aaka Ne Gale Lagaya….."Shama Said…

"Muze Dar Lag Raha Hai…." Ishita Was Yet Scared….

" Daro Mat…" Aman Said Entering, He Stood At Her Desk….. "Yaha Koi Tumhey Kuch Bhi Nahi Karega…Aur Haa Kal Subaha 12 Baje Ham Market Jayenge…..Kya Keheti Ho Tum Ladkiya Usey…..Shaping…."

" Shopping….." Ishita Said Correcting Him With A Smile…

" Haa Vahi…Ussi K Liye Jayenge Ham…..Aur Phir College Dekhne….Dopeher Ko Mere Ek Dost Se Milenge…Usey Sab Colleges Aur Unke Jo Bhi Nakhare Hote Hai Vo Sab Malum Hai…Vahi Kaam Karta Hai Vo, Duroko Kya Krna Chahiye Ye Batata Hai…Tho Ussey Milke Tum Sochna…Aur Haa, Paisoki Chinta Mat Karna….." He Said….But Throughout He Didn't Smile…..He Then Turned To Go…

"Ek Aur Sawal…." She Asked Stopping Him…..

" Pucho….."He Said Expression Less…..

" Mai Aapko Kya Bulao…Agar Aapko Aitraz Naa Ho Tho Kya Mai Aapko BHAI Bulau?" She Asked Hesitating….

" BHAI….." He Repeated, Don't Know Why But He Felt Teary….He Turned N Said "Haa Bulao…"N Then Went Out….

Shama Smiled At It N Then Showed Her All Her Stuff N Moved Out…..

.

.

.

The Same Night…..

Ishita Was Having Her Dinner With Aaka N Aman…..

Aaka : Ek Sawal Puchu?

Ishita : Puchiye Naa Aaka…

Aaka : Tuse Jab Meri Choriyo Ne Pakda Tab Tu Roo Rahi Thi…Pehelese ….Kyu?

Ishita :(Stopped Eating N Again Got Teary) Vo Baat …..

Aman : Jaldi Bolo, Aur Khana Khate Waqt Rote Nahi….

Ishita : (She Nodded) Kal Mera HSC Boards Ka Result Aaya, Muse 85 Percent Mile…Bohot Khush Thi Mai….Muze Laga Ab Mera Engineering Karne Ka Sapna Pura Hoga…..Mainey Ghar Jaa Ke Mummy Papa Ko Ye Bataya Par…..(She Started Sobbing)

Aaka : Par Kya Beta…..Bolo…..

Ishita : Par Mummy Ne Inkar Kar Diya….Papane Aaj Mera Rishta Tai Karne K Liye Ladke Waloko Bulaya Tha…Par Subaha Mai Gharse Nikli…..Thodi Der Akele Rehena Chati Thi…..Aur Wapas Ghar Jaane Wali Thi…

Aman : Par Vo Mane Kyu Nahi…..

Ishita : Mere Parents Ko Beta Chahiye Tha, Par Mai Paida Hui, Mere Baad Aur Do Behene Hai Ur Ek Bhai….Ghar Mai Sab Ka Yahi Manna Hai Ki Mai Hu Iss Sab K Piche Ka Reason…Aur Isliye Vo Muse Pasand Nahi Karte…..(She Was Crying Badly)

Aaka Got Up From Her Seat N Took Her In A Hug…Ishita Also Hugged Her Back N Was Crying….After A Minute She Calmed Down….

Aaka : Aaj Peheli Baar Muze Aacha Lag Raha Hai Ki Koi Ladki Mere Kothe Pe Aai Hai…Aaj Tu Vaha Hoti Tho Pata Nahi Kya Hota….

Aman : Sahi Kaha Aaka Apne…

Ishita : Mai Aap Logo Ko Kaisey Thanks Bolu Pata Nahi, Mainey Soch Agar Mar Gai Tho Mere Parents Ko hi Khushi Milegi…Aur Mai Hu Hi Iss Layak…

Aaka : Bas Karo Beta…..Ab Ye Aaka Hi Teri Maa Hai….Jo Chahiye Sab Dungi Tuze…..

N They Again Resumed Their Dinner…

Next Day Aman N Ishita Had A Shopping N Then They Had A Talk With Aman's Friend N Then Finally Decided To Take Admission….

.

.

.

2 Years Later,

Ishita Had Almost Changed Everything At Aaka's Kotha…Aaka Was A Very Loving N Caring Lady For Her N Aman, N Aman Had Turned Into A Very Responsible N Protective Brother…

Ishita Was A Student Of Computer Department At S. N. R. College Of Engineering (Its Imaginary Guys)….She Was Just As She Would Be With Her Own Parents, The Incident That Changed Her Place Seemed Not To Affect Her Life…..

Infact She Was Much Thankful To Aaka N Aman, Because Of Them She Was There Where She Is Now…..Otherwise Her Birth Parents Might Have Pushed Her In A Relation That She Couldn't Handle….

" Bhai M Getting Late…Chaliye Naa…." Ishita Screamed In A Very Tensed Tone As She Settled In Amans Car….

" Arey Choti Ruk Tho Sahi…Ghadi Liye Bina Ghar Se Bahar Nahi Nikalna Chahiye…." He Replied From The House Tying His Watch…

" Ghadi Sirf Carry Nahi Karte…Usmai Dekhte Bhi Hai Kitney Baje Hai…." Ishita Said Sarcastically….

" Aara Raha Hu Meri Maa…Ruk….." He Said As He Jogged Towards The Car…

" Aman Sambhalke Leke Jaa Meri Bacchi Ko…..Aur sambhal Ke Leke Aana…" Aaka Said Coming To The Door…..

" Haa Aaka Aap Ki Beti Meri Behen Bhi Hai…..Bye…." He Said As He Started His Car….

" Bye Aaka…..Shyam Ko Milte Hai…" Ishita Said Waving Aaka Through The Window…

" Haa Beta Sambhal K Jaa….." Aaka Also Waved Back….

This Was Their Life From Last Two Years….It Was Surprising That Just A Hit Of Destiny N Such A Big Twist In Their Lives…..

Aaka With Others Used To Behave The Same Way As She Use To Years Ago…Except Ishita N Aman…..

Aman Was A Part Time Driver For Ishita…He Use To Drop Her College N Pick Up Her….N In Between Hours He Use To Do His Work…

Ishita Though Was Protected By Both Aaka N Aman But They Never Laid Any Restrictions On Her….She Had Her Friends Group In College, She Use To Hang Out With Them, She Use To Go For Industrial Visits, Hiking Trips N Even Picnics….Even In This Days She Learned Karate In Self Defense….

She Also Never Took Disadvantage Of Space Given To Her….She Was Much Attached To Her New Family….

.

.

.

One Day After College….

Isihta Was Waiting For Aman Near Their College Gate…..He Was A Bit Late….

She Tried Dialing Him, But His Phone Was Switched Off….

Ishita : Ab Bhai Ko Kya Hua…..Unka Phone Kabhi Band Nahi Hota…Kya Karu….Haa Aaka Ko Call Karti Hu…..(N She Dialed Aaka)Aaka Aman Bhai Ne Kuch Bataya…..Busy Hai Aisa Kuch….Kyu Ki Unka Phone Band Aa Raha Hai…

Aaka : Aman Bhi Naa…Abhi Tak Nahi Aaya Vaha….Muze Bhi Kuch Nahi Bataya….

Ishita : Aaka Aap Aman Bhai Ko Datna Mat, Shayad Traffic Mai Phas Gaye Honge….Mai Rukti Hu Unke Liye Yaha…..

Aaka : Agar Vo Nahi Aaya Tho Zyada Der Mat Rukna Vaha…..Aur Chaurahe Pe Aake Muze Bata Dena Mai Lene Aati Hu Tuze Vaha….

Ishita :(Smiled) Thik Hai Aaka….Bye….

N She Disconnected The Call…

Ishita : (Pov) Kitni Lucky Hu…Mom Dad Ne Jitna Pyaar Nahi Diya, Vo Sab Aaka Mere Liye Kar Rahi Hai…Kaun Lagti Hu Mai Unki….Unnke Paas Tho Muze Lisliye Leke Gaya Tha Taki Muze Bech Sake….Par Aaka Ne Tho Meri Zindagi Badal Di…..Thanks A Lot Aaka…Thanks Bhai…

She Was In Her Own Thoughts When Someone Tapped Her Shoulder…..She Turned Behind To Fine One Of Her College Mate….She Smiled A Little…..

" Ishita, Tum Abhi Tak College Mai Hi Ho…..Ghar Nahi Jana….." The Boy Said With A Smile….

" Mai Mere Bhai Ka Wait Kar Rahi Thi…..Vo Aate Hi Honge…But Tum Bhi Abhi Tak Ghar Nahi Gaye Ho…." She Said With The Same Smile…..

" Vo Tho Bas Aisey Hi…..Library Mai Baita Tha…..Tho Time Ka Pata Hi Nahi Chala…Vaisey Agar Tumhare Bhai Nahi Aa Rahe Ho Tho Mai Tumhey Drop Kar Deta Hu…." He Said….

" No Thanks….But Bhai Aate Hi Honge…." She Said…..

" Tho Mai Tumharey Bhai Aane Tak Ruk Jata Hu…." He Said…

" Thanks A Lot…But Uski Koi Zaroorat Nahi Hai…." She Said….

" Ok Then, Bye….." He Said Forwarding His Hand…..

"Bye" She Said Shaking Hand With Him, Both Of Them Were Smiling Widely….

Just Then….

*Slap*

Ishita N The Boy Looked Horrified At The Person Who Slapped The Boy…..N He Was No One Else Than Aman….

" Bhai Ye Kya Kar Rahe Ho Aap…" Ishita Said Stopping Her Brother Who Was Again Going To Slap The Boy…..

" Choti Tu Beech Mai Mat Pad, Aachese Janta Hu Mai Aisey Ladko Ko, Pehele Ladkiyo Se Aachey Se Baate Karte Hai Aur Phir Galat Phyda Uthate Hai…" He Said Moving Her Aside…..

"Dekhiye Bhai Aap …." The Boy Tried To Explain…..

" Chup Kar…Meri Behen Se Dur Reh Samzana…."Aman Said Angrily…..

"Bhai Ruk Jao…" Ishita Screamed At Top Of Her Voice…Aman N Boy Looked At Her…..N She Continued…. "Issey Pehele Confusion N Misunderstanding Aur Badhe….Listen To Me Bhai…..Ye Hai _**DUSHYANT**_ , Mere Class Mai Hai…..He Is Really A Good Guy…Aap Jaisey Soch Rahe Hai Ye Vaisa Nahi Hai, I Can Gurantee You That….Aur We Were Just Shaking Hands….Ye Tho Aap Ane Tak Mere Sath Ruk Raha Tha Mainey Hi Mana Kiya…..Plz Bhai Aap Isey Galat Mat Samziye…(She Looked At Her Brother N He Also Nodded 'Yes') Good….(She Then Looked At Dushyant)N Dushyant Ye Mere Aman Bhai Hai…..He Is Over Protective About Me N That's Why He Behaved So, Unki Tarafse Mai Tumse Maafi Mangti Hu….."She Completed

" I Can Understand….N Unki Koi Galti Nahi Hai…Its Ok…." Dushyant Smiled…..

" Choti Chal Ghar Chalte Hai…Jaa Gadi Mai Jaa Ke Baith…." Aman Said

"Bhai Aapko Nahi Lagta Aapko Dushyant Ko Sorry Bolna Chahiye…" Ishita Reminded Him….

" Haa, Tu Jaa Isey Sorry Bolke Aata Hu…(She Gave Him A 'Aap Kuch Nahi Karoge Look' N She Moved To Sit In The Car…..After She Went Aman Looked At Dushyant) Usney Roka Issliye Bach Gaya Tu…But Meri Behense Dur Rehena Samze…..Meri Nazar Tumpar Hai….Aur Mere Hote Hue Usey Koi Kuch Nahi Kar Sakta….." N Giving Him A Dead Glare Aman Moved Out….

Dushyant Stood There Confused…..

" Suna Tha Khubsoorat Ladkiyo K Papa Dangerous Hote Hai, Par Yaha Tho Iska Bhai Hi Dangerous Hai….Pata Nahi Aage Kya Hoga…..Chal Dushyant, Bohot Papad Belne Padne Wale Hai Tuze…(He Touched His Own Cheek) Hmm, Bohot Zor Se Marte Hai Aman Bhai…" N Sighing He Moved His Home…

Here Aman N Ishita Reached Home N Ishita Narrated The Story To Aaka…..Aaka Started Laughing After Listening To Her…

" Kya Aman Tu Bhi Naa….." Aaka Said…

" Thank God Vo Dushyant Hi Tha…..Isliye Samaz Gaya…Agar Koi Aur Hota Naa Tho Kalse Koi Baat Nahi Karta Muzse…." Ishita Complained…..

" Haa Haa…..Ab Galti Meri Hi Hai Naa….." Aman Said

" Bhai Ab Naraz Mat Ho…Ho Jata Hai Kabhi Kabhi…." N She Came N Hugged Him… N She Continued…. "Aaka Muze Chalega Agar Kisine Muzse Baat Nahi Kit Ho….Kyu Ki Muze Mere Aman Bhai Pe Pura Bharosa Hai…..Vo Hamesha Mera Aacha Hi Sochenge…Hai Naa Bhai…"She Looked At Him….

" Bilkul…Mai Nahi Sochunga Tho Kaun Vo Dushyant Sochega….." He Said….

" Bhai Aap Phirse Usey Bich Mai Laye…Ham Teeno Hi Kaafi Hai…..Aur Koi Nahi Chahiye…."She Said…

" Bohot Ho Gaya…Chalo Dinner K Liye Baithte Hai…..Shama Khana Laga Do…" N Saying So Aaka Moved To Her Room….

N The Other Two Moved To Their Rooms…

.

.

.

5 Years Later….

Ishita Had Completed Her Studies…She Was Then Working At A Private Company As A Computer Engineer….

As Per Ishitas Wish, Aaka N Aman Had Left The Kundan Chawl, N Three Of Them Had Settled In A Society At Bandra…..

Aman Was Now Working For A Non- Government Organization….N Aaka Was A Retired Lady Only Concerned About The Two Children Who Were Now Her Life…

One Day Ishita Returned From The Office, N Was In A Deep Thought…..Aaka N Aman Could Easily Notice That…

Aaka : Kya Baat Hai Ishita….

Ishita : Kuch Nahi Aaka…

Aman : Tum Hamse Jhoot Bol Sakti Ho?

Ishita :(Sighed) Aaj Meri Dost Ne Upsc Ka Form Bahra…Civil Services K Liye…..Police K Admission Ka Form, N Pata Nahi Kyu Par Usney Mera Bhi Form Bhar Diya…

Aaka : Tho, Problem Kya Hai…Jaa Padhai Kar…

Ishita :(Surprised)Aapko Koi Problem Nahi Hai…

Aaka : Tu Chahati Hai Tho Jaa…Tuze Koi Nahi Rokega…..

Aman : N Tu Kis Vajahase Pareshan Thi Jaanta Hu…..Par Uski Chinta Mat Kar…..

Ishita :(She Hugged Both Of Them) I Love You Both Aaka N Bhai….Thanks A Lot…..

Aman : Ab Nautanki Band Kar Aur Padhai Karne Baith Jaa…..

N Happily Ishita Moved To Her Room…..

Aaka : Bacchi Ne Sab Kuch Sahi Kar Diya Apne N Hamare Life Mai….Varna Aaj Bhi Mai Tuze Leke Usi Jagaha Hoti….

Aman : Haa, Vo Hai Hi Aisi…..Pyaari….

Aaka : Ek Baar Uski Ye Exam Ho Jaye….Phir Uski Shadi Ka Dekhte Hai…..

Aman : Aaka Nahi….Jab Tak Vo Khud Aake Nahi Bolti Aap Ye Baat Nahi Karogey Ussey…..

Aaka : Par Aman….Zindagi Mai Kisika Tho Sahara Lagega Usey…

Aman : Uska Bhai Hai Uske Sath Aaka…..Usey Kabhi Kisi Cheez Ki Kami Nahi Padegi….

Aaka : Tu Aur Vo Dekh Lena….Mai Beech Mai Nahi Bolungi….Bas Tum Dono Khush Raho….Aur Kuch Nahi Chahiye Muze….

N Aaka N Aman Parted In Two Different Directions….

.

.

.

Month's Later Ishita Got Passed In The Exam, She Qualified To Join Crime Investigation Department N She Had To Join The Training Camp Of Amritsar.….

She Was Not Ready To Leave Her Aaka N Aman Bhai…..But Both Convinced Her To Go, N She Left For Her Training…..

.

.

.

Three Years Down The Line….

Ishita Completed Her Training And Got Posted In Mumbai's CID Beauro…

She Was Damn Happy That She Will Again Be With Her Family…..

" Aaka…..Bhai….." She Entered The house Screaming…

And As Soon She Found Them She Quickly Hugged Them…..

" Ye Kya Choti….Tu Tho Kal Aane Wali Thi Naa…..Akeli Kyu Aai…..Mai Lene Aata Tuze…." Aman Said As He Separated From Her Hug….

" Surprise Bhai…..It Is Called Surprise…..N Ab Tho Atleast Meri Chinta Chodo…Im A CID Inspector Now…." She Said Being Proud…..

" Chahe Kuch Bhi Ho Jaye Tu Meri Choti Hi Rahegi…..Get It…." He Said Pulling Her Ears…..

" Outch…..Bhai Dukhta Hai…..Maani Aapki Baat…Aaka….." She Said….

"Aman Tang Mat Kar Usey…Abhi Abhi Thak K Aai Hai….Beta Jaa Jake Aaram Kar….." Aaka Said…..

" As You Order Aaka….." She Said Moving To Her Room…..

" Aapne Issey Sir Pe Chada Ke Rakha Hai Aaka…." Aman Said Settling On Couch….

" Dekho Kaun Bol Raha Hai…" Aaka Said Moving To Kitchen…

.

.

.

A Week Later,

In CID Beauro, All Were Doing Their Work Patiently….When Ishita Entered The Beauro…

She Moved N Greeting Everyone She Reported…..

"Good Morning Sir, Inspector Ishita Reporting On Duty Sir…."

All Looked At Her N ACP Sir Smiled N Handed Her Gun And Batch…..

"Welcome To CID Mumbai Ishita…..Tumhara Hi Wait Kar Rahe The Ham, Tum Senior Inspector Dushyant Ko Assist Karogi" ACP Sir Said Looking At Dushyant…..

"Yes Sir….." She Smiled, N Then Looked At Dushyant Who Had Shock Clearly Visible On His Face….

For Seconds She Was Also Shocked To See The Same Dushyant Who Was In College….

"Tho Dushyant Tum Hi Isey Sab Se Milao N Kaam Bhi Samza Dena…"Abhi Said, N All Continued Their Work…

She Went To Him N Smiled….He Also Smiled A Bit…..

Ishita : Hi Dushyant Sir…..

Dushyant Looked Around Searching Someone…Ishita Looked At Him Confused…..N Out Of Curiosity She Asked…..

Ishita : Aap Kisey Dhund Rahe Ho?

Dushyant : Tumharey Aman Bhai Ko…Varna Aaj Phirse Maarenge Muze…..

N He Laughed, She Looked At Him In Disbelief….

Ishita : Plz….Mere Bhai K Baare Mai Kuch Mat Boliye, N Aapko Mainey Pehele Bhi Sorry Bola Hai….

Dushyant : O Come On…..I Was Just Kidding….N Plz….Aap Mat Bulao…We R Friends I Suppose…..Tho Aisey Mat Baat Karo….Got It….

Ishita : But You Are Senior To Me….

Dushyant : But Before That Im Your Friend…Isn't It….

Ishita Nodded N Then He Explained Her The Work N The New Life Began…..

.

.

.

.

Months Later…

Ishita Was Having A Off….Aaka N Aman Were Also At Home…..

Ishita Was Preparing The Lunch Today…Her First Ever Try…..

Aman :(Shouted Fom The Hall)Choti Bhuk Lagi Hai…

Ishita :(Replied From Kitchen) Bas Thodi Der Bhai…..Ho Raha Hai…..

Aaka :(From The Door Of Kitchen)Mai Madat Kau?

Ishita : Not At All…..Mainey Bola Naa Aap Andar Nahi Aayengi…..

N She Continued ….After The Lunch Was Done, She Served It But Before She Could Start Her Lunch Her Phone Rang, She Went To Her Room To Attend The Call…..

Ishita : Haa Dushyant…

Dushyant : Jo File Mainey Tumhey Kal Di Thi Uski Last Date Check Karke Batao Zara…..

Ishita She Took Out The File, But Then She Heard The Door Bell Ring….

Isihta : Bhai Dekho Darwaze Pe Kaun Hai….(She Said Checking The File…)

Aman : Haa Dekhta Hu….(His Reply Came….)

Ishita :(On Phone) Last Date Tho 4 Din Baad Ki Hai….

Dushyant : Thik Hai….(But He Was Cut In Between…..)

Ishita : Ye Aawaz Kaisi….(She Said Moving Down Stairs)

Dushyant : Kya Hua Ishita….(But No Reply…..Instead He Heard The Convo)

.

.

.

Here Ishita Came Down N Saw The House Messed Up…..N Someone Had Hit Aman…..n he was on the floor unconcesious...

Ishita Ran To Him : Bhai…..Kya Hua…..

She Turned To See Two Men Pointing The Gun Towards Aaka….

Aaka : Ishita Bhag Jaa…..Jaaa…

Ishita : But Aaka….Mai Nahi Jaa Sakti….

Man 1 :(Came To Her) O Tho Ye Hai Vo Jisney Tuze Yaha Tak Laya…

Ishita : Kaun Ho Tum Log…..Aur Yaha Kya Kar Rahe Ho…..(She Was Moving Back Towards The Drawer Where Her Gun Was Present.)

Man 2 : Ham….Ham Vo Hai Jinke Paas Teri Ye Aaka Kaam Karti Thi…..Par 8-9 Saal Pehele Pata Nahi Par Aachanak Se Gayab Ho Gai…

Man 1 : Par Kuch Bhi Kaho Shyam…Ye Patakha Dikhti Hai….(He Was Looking At Ishita With All Evil In His Eyes)

Aaka : Uski Taraf Nazar Uthake Bhi Mat Dekhna…..Tumhari Dushmani Muzse Hai….Mai Bhagi Hu Tumahrey Ilakese, Tho Jo Chahiye Muzse Lelo….

Shyam : Ye Bhi Tho Teri Hi Aamant Hai Naa….Tho Ham Tho Isey Hi Rakh Lete Hai….Kya Bolte Ho Bhola…

Bhola : Tho Kis Ka Intezar Hai…..(N He Forwarded To Ishita….)

But Till Then Ishita Managed To Take Her Gun…..

Ishita : Chod Do Aaka Ko, Otherwise Tum Maise Koi Bhi Nahi Bachega…..

Shyam : Ladkiyo K Hath Mai Chudiya Aachi Lagti Hai…Banduk Nahi….

Ishita : Aisa Kahi Bhi Nahi Likha…..

But Bhola Came More Forward N Ishita Fired In His Leg…..He Collapsed Down In Pain…..N Shyam Got Angry, So He Tried To Grab The Gun From Her…..But Soon Received A Hard Punch On His Face…

He Fell Down N Ishita Looked To Who Punched Him,

"Dushyant…" She Said Sighing In Relief….

Dushyant : Tum Thik Tho Ho?...Tumhey Lagi Tho Nahi Naa?…(He Asked Looking At Her Hands N Legs)

Ishita : Im Fine Dushyant…..(She Then Rushed To Aaka)Aaka Aap Thik Tho Ho Naa?

Aaka :(Smiled Through Tear)Haa Beta Mai Thik Hu…..

Dushyant Arrested The Two, N Then Started Their Interrogation….Aman Also Gained Senses N Was Feeling Better….

After This Incidence…Dushyant Came To Know About The Whole Life N Its _**Hits N Twists**_ In Ishitas Life…..They Were Present On Their Terrace N Aaka N Aman In The Hall…

Dushyant : Ab Tho Aur Bhi Zyada Respect Karne Laga Hua Mai Tumahri Aur Tumhare Family Ki…

Ishita : Hai Ye Sab…..But M Happy That Ye Log Meri Zindagi Mai Aaye…..

A silent for minutes...

Dushyant Thought Something N Straight Made His Way Towards Aaka N Aman….

Aaka looked at him...she was very much thankful tho dushyant for saving her n her children's life...

Aaka : Mai Nahi Jaanti Kaisey Tumhara Shukriya Ada Karu…..Aaj Tum Nahi Aate Tho Meri Bachi(She Looked Teary At Ishita)

Aman : Maaf Kar Do Muze….(Folded His Hands)Galat Samza Mainey Tumhey…..

Dushyant : Koi Zaroorat Nahi Iss Sab Ki…..Pata Nahi Ye Sahi Hai Yaa Nahi…Par Aaj Mai Aapse Kuch Mangna Chahata Hu…(dushyant came straight to the point)

Ishita : Kya Bol Rahe Ho Dushyant…..

Dushyant : Aaka, Bhai Plz…..

Aaka : Kya Chahiye Tumhey…

Dushyant : Aapki Sabse Kemti Chees….(Looked At Ishita)Aapki Beti…

All The Three Were Shocked…They Looked At One Other….N He Continued…

Dushyant : Shayad Meri Mang Galat Ho, Par Mai Chahta Hu Ki Ishita Issey Aage Bhi Vaisey Hi Safe N Sound Rahe Jaisey Aapke Sath Thi…..N Apne Aap Pe Utna Bharosa Hai Muze Ki Mai Usey Safe Rakh Pau…..

Aaka Looked At Aman…..N He Also Looked Back…..

Aaka : Haa Hamey Koi Problem Nahi Hai…..Par Ishita Agar Nahi Chahe Tho Hamari Bhi Naa Hai….

Aman : Choti….Koi Bhi Tumhey Force Nahi Kar Raha…Par Decision Tumara Hai…..

Ishita :(Thought Something) Ek Shart Pe…

Aaka: Kaisi Shart…..

Ishita : Dushyant Muze Aap Donose Alag Nahi Karega…..Aap Dono Bhi Mere Sath Hi Rahoge….

Aman : Aisey Nahi Hota Ishita….

Dushyant : Kyu Nahi Ho Sakta Bhai….Ishita Muze Manzoor Hai…

Aaka : Beta Tumharey Maa-Baap…..

Dushyant : Vo Iss Duniya Mai Nahi Hai…..(He Was Teary)Ab Kya Aap Aaoge…

Aaka :(smiled a bit) Haa Beta…

N Dushyant Touched Her Feet, N Took Blessing…Aman N Ishita Hugged Each Other….

Aman : M Very Happy For U Choti…

Dushyant : Mai Chalta Hu….Aap Rest Kijiye…..

Aaka : Beta Ruk Jao…

Duahyant : Nahi Aaka…..Aap Aaram Kijiye…..

Aaka : Thik Hai…Ishita Isey Bahar Tak Chod Ke Aao…..

Ishita Nodded N Moved Out With Dushyant….

On The Way…..It Was All Silent….None Of Them Talking Anything…

Dushyany : Naraz Ho…Mainey Aisey Directly…..

Ishita :(Bursted Out)Aur Nahi Tho Kya….Matlab Mr Senior Ko Tho Sab Kuch Aasan Lagta Hai…..Matlab Great…...You Know…Im Scared To Marry You….

Dushyant :(Confused) N Why So?

Ishita : Nahi Kal Ko Agar Case K Time Koi Aur Ladki Mili Jisey Tum Khush Dekhna Chaho Tho Ussey Bhi Shadi Kar Loge…..Hai Naa?(She Said Turning Other Side)

Dushyant : Don't Worry Aisa Nahi Hoga….

Ishita : (turning back)Aacha…N Kyu?

Dushyant :( Looked Straight In Her Eyes) Kyu Ki Mai Sirf Tumse Pyaar Karta Hu….Kisi Aur Se Nahi….

He Said Looking Straight In Her Eyes…..She Was Taken Aback….His Eyes Were Too Much Pure N True...She Was Happy...

Ishita : (Mock Anger) Tho Ek Baar Bhi Nahi Laga Agar Aaka Yaa Bhai Ne Mana Kar Diya Tho Kya Hoga….Tumney Ye Bhi Nahi Socha Mera Kya Hota…

Dushyant : Matalb…(Surprised )

Ishita : Haa….Karti Hu Tumse Pyaar…..

Dushyant : Ishita(N He Hugged Her… _)I Love You_ Soo Much…..

Ishita _: I Love You Too Dushyant…_

.

.

.

.

Life Takes Many Twists N Turns...After Every Hit To Our Life It Has Two Ways To Go...One Which Destructs You...N The Other That Makes Out Full Through Your Life...Just You Have To Be Strong At Your Decision N Always Have A Positive Attitude Towards Life...

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _So Here It Ends…_

 _Yes It Was A Ishyant Os….._

 _I Was Just Sitting Ideal… Bored Of Studying….Tho Socha Kuch Likh Hi Lu…..N This Is What I Thought Of…_

 _Bada Hai Naa….But Yes This Is It….._

 _If You Fell You Can Comment Something +Ve / -Ve…..Its Accepted….._

 _C U Gydas Soon….._

 _Till Then Take Care….._

 _Keep Smiling….Keep Reading….._

 _Bye….._


End file.
